Family Bonds
by StephenWasHere
Summary: Well since I suck at summaries, read and enjoy! Rated T for language and as a safe rating.
1. Chapter 1

Family Bonds

By: TheDwanOfNight

Chapter 1: Start at the Beginning

Chapter Song: I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan

Waking up this morning, I couldn't help but be annoyed with my current circumstances. My supposed parents still divorced (though that was nothing new) and I still being an only child. Oh how I longed for at least some form of companionship.

"Shinji! Wake up, it's time for school," my mother yelled like she did every morning.

"Hang on mother, I'm coming down," I replied nearly automatically. After ascending from my bed, I groggily made my way down the steps to the kitchen where my usual breakfast of pancakes and bacon greeted me. I soon became so engrossed with my breakfast, that I forgot that my mother was attempting some conversation.

"So Shinji, you ready for school?"

"Mother, since when have I actually been excited to go to school? Every day at that blasted building is like an eternity in hell. Most of the other kids pick on me because I like to play with puppets and the ones who don't make fun of me for that make fun of me for coming from Suna," I said depressed.

"Oh honey, it'll be good someday. I have faith that we can get through this little rough patch and have a really good future for us," my mother said. She always told me these type of things in hopes of making me less….depressed. Generally, it worked for a few minutes until reality set back in.

"Mom, when will things change? I like Suna and all, but I mean.. I miss Konoha," I said in a desperate plea.

"Honey, this is our home now. I'm sorry that you don't like it here but we'll manage. I just think you should try to like it for once and you never know, but you may find someone who's worth your time," my mother said earnestly.

As we finished our conversation, I checked my watch and realized it was time to go.

"Bye mom, I love you," I said half-heartedly, still partially angry.

I ran down the street to get to the Academy and entered the building with a few minutes left to spare. I checked my schedule to see my new list of classes. I scanned the school thoroughly hoping to find some directional sign but it was to no avail. According to my schedule, my first class of the day was World History. Perfect, I get to start my day with the one class I actually have knowledge of. I walked in anxiously gazing around the classroom for an open seat. I noticed in the front row, there was an empty seat next to some guy with what looked to be…body paint on his…. face.

"Um.. excuse me," I asked cautiously.

The boy seemed a bit zoned out.

"I'm sorry," he responded in a question as well.

"Is this seat taken?"

He thought carefully and it seemed as though he almost wanted to say no, but he looked alone enough that no one would buy it.

"No," he said reluctantly.

Well that was off to a good start.. only a few minutes in and I seemed to have already made someone pissed at me.

"My name's Shinji," I said with pride.

"Kankuro," he replied back.

I gave him a firm stare and thankfully, we made eye contact. A sign that he didn't detest me.

"I'm new here.. from Suna," I said with a bit of anxiety.

"Haha really now? That's quite funny because I myself am also from Suna," Kankuro said jollily.

I was taken aback for a minute simply because I thought there was no possibility that anyone from the same village went to school here.

"Well 'Shinji', if that is your real name, I along with my older sister and younger brother go here and we're all from Suna as well."

The bell rang and we stopped talking. The teacher came in immediately. I wondered how Konoha schools were considering that I hadn't been to one for quite some time.

"Welcome all to World History. My name's Asuma and I'll be instructing you," the man said. Kankuro and I could tell that he was a smoker. Whether it was the odor reeking from his clothes or the ash tray on his desk, we couldn't tell which one for sure, but we knew.

Following a few more periods of hell, the hour known as lunch, otherwise known as the period where most of the kids do drugs and have sex instead of eating. Kankuro and I walked into the cafeteria without hesitation and plopped down at the nearest table we could find.

On our way to the table, I had the misfortune of bumping into the most popular guy and girl in school. Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke was a tall boy with spiky, jet black hair while Ino was so thin, a toothpick was wider than her. She was also blonde and wore shirts that were about five times too small for her making her a total slut.

"Hey jackass, watch where you're going," Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to..," I said but before I finished, he interrupted me.

"I don't give a damn that you 'didn't mean to'," Sasuke said mockingly. "The point is that you did," he said with a tone of arrogance.

"Fine you know what? I take that apology back! I don't think it should belong to a prick like you," I said with fire in my eyes.

Ino just stood back and watched Sasuke verbally abuse everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Well new boy, do you wanna fight," Sasuke said smugly.

"I would definitely want to fight," I said mocking his bad grammar.

The stage was set for a lunchroom brawl of the ages. I unlocked my backpack and pulled out my puppet readying myself for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Bonds

A Naruto Fanfiction by: TheDwanOfNight

Chapter 2: Fighting is Generally a Bad Way to Start the First Day at a New School

Theme Song: Psycho by Puddle of Mudd

Battle ready, I pulled my puppets out of their holders and simply smirked. Back in Suna, I was feared by a fair amount of people with my puppetry skills. I somehow had developed such high levels of chakra and chakra control that the chakra strings tied to my puppet were in fact invisible to anyone but myself.

"Well Uchiha, you just pissed off the wrong nerd," I said with an asshole-like smile.

"Shinji was it? I have no intention of letting you march onto MY school thinking you're so high and mighty without knocking you down a few pegs," Sasuke said with a glare of pure hatred.

"Hey Shinji, let's all just forget about this stuff and sit down and have a nice lunch," Kankuro pleaded as if wanting to avoid any conflict.

"Shut up other puppet boy," Sasuke yelled with authority. His bitch Ino simply sat there without any expression much like usual.

And so, the battle commenced. Sasuke who for some reason or another was fuming angry rushed at me. All of a sudden however, his eyes turned red as if he had some weird mission to complete and that killing or rather defeating me would help.

I simply launched my puppet forward and out of its arm came a needle with a rather sharp point. It stuck him right on his arm. I made sure that the poison on my puppet, The Raven, was diluted enough that it'd only stun him for a few hours. A bunch of other students looked at me as if I was the devil incarnate. What...so I stabbed the school bully... big whoop!

Of course to no surprise, the school principal, Jiraya walked in. "Well fuck my life," I thought to myself but of course being wary to not say such a thing out loud. Though it was only my first day, I feared as though it'd be my last.

"Shinji? The new student yes. Come with me," the old man said with a glare. I did not hesitate to go with because I knew that if I _had_ done such a thing that I would in fact be well...in a state a lot worse than Sasuke's right now.

The walk down the corridor to the principal's office was a walk a shame. Like one of those voted out contestants of reality shows take. Yeah those types of walks. Needless to say when I sat down, I was surprised to hear what the old fart said to me.

"Well Shinji! I must say, you put Uchiha in his place," Jiraya said

"Wait... you aren't going to kill me," I said clearly dumbfounded

"Kill you? He's the schools biggest bully and I've simply been waiting for an opportunity such as this to expel him!"

His pleased demeanor made me realize that this whole new school. However, soon after this, his face turned solemn.

"However, while I'm grateful you defended yourself, I simply am not allowed to convey the message to our students that it's A-Ok to nearly kill a student when they piss someone off and because of that, I have to put you in detention indefinitely."

"Great! Detention! Oh this first day was going splendid," I thought to myself. Well I suppose that that meant that I was going to get my phone taken away 'indefinitely'. Well hopefully, that'd mean that there'd be at least ONE other kid who wouldn't be a total dick like Sasuke since all things considered, he'd be expelled hopefully.

Next Chapter: Detention! A Prison or a Place for People to Mingle?


End file.
